Generally, an electronic timepiece is composed of an oscillating circuit for producing an oscillating signal as a time standard, a dividing circuit for dividing the oscillating signal, a time keeping circuit including a counting circuit and a driving circuit, a display portion for displaying the time measured by the time keeping circuit and a power supply.
In a conventional type of electronic timepiece, many electronic parts comprising one or more IC-chips, a quartz element and a trimmer condenser comprising the electronic circuit were mounted on a plurality of disc-type printed circuit boards. The many electronic parts have to be precisely mounted on the circuit boards and the electric connections between the electronic parts and electrodes were attained by soldering. The assembling operation was hence very complicated and time consuming and it was impossible to increase the manufacturing efficiency. Furthermore, the reliability of the solder connections between the several parts was very low whereby many defective assemblies were produced.